Dangan Ronpa: White Souls of Despair
by HeroNoMore
Summary: How weird, this wasn't supposed to happen. Why is a stuffed bird and a stuffed dog telling me and fifteen other students that we're stuck in this school forever and the only way out is murder? This...this has to be a terrible nightmare... Right? [SYOC Closed!]
1. Chapter 1

** Before I begin, I do not own Dangan Ronpa!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue 1<strong>_**  
><strong>_

** "**Reta-kun! Your bus is almost here! Are you almost done?"

"A-ah, not yet, nee-chan! Almost!"

I placed my last set of clothes into my bag and zipped the bag up. I guess I should probably introduce myself, huh? My name is Watsureta Hara. I'm a digital artist.

**Hara Watsureta **

**SHSL Digital Artist **

I own a website where I post my artwork and other stuff. It's pretty popular and I get positive reviews for my art. I draw better on a computer or a tablet then on paper, but I'm not too bad when drawing on paper.

I'm 18 years old and I live with my sister. My parents both died in a car accident so it's just me and my twenty-five years old sister. We own a store that has the basic needs to live and other stuff. One minute I was eating vanilla ice cream and the next minute I was packing my stuff up.

Why am I packing up? I think I got accepted to a school called "White Souls Academy". Apparently the principal loved school called "Hope's Peak Academy" and made a similar version of it. Although there are a few differences. Also, you can go to White Souls for high school, university, and/or collage. The school is very big and there are high-class stuff in there.

I looked in my mirror for a minute. A dark purple hooded cloak that reaches down to about midway between my elbow and wrist, a dark red sweater slightly rolled up, a black short-sleeved t-shirt underneath, a pair of long white pants, black socks that you can't see because of my pants, and white converses. And for the accessories, I wore long white leather gloves, a dark purple headband, and a big piece of black cloth tied around my wrist.

I had chestnut-brown hair with dark brown near and on the tips of my hair. My hair is kinda short, and my bangs are side-swept. I also had dark blue eyes and fair tone skin.

"...Why am I wearing this again...?" I sighed. My sister, Amiko, wanted me to wear this cloak. Her favorite fairy tale is "Little Red Riding Hood", so she forced me to wear the cloak. She couldn't find the red cloak like Little Red Riding Hood has, so she got me one with my favorite color, dark purple.

** "**Oh my gosh, Reta-kun... You look absolutely adorable!" Amiko squealed when I finally came down. She hugged me tightly. "I'm going to miss you Reta-kun..." Her voice sounded so sincere and sad. I notice the bus coming out from the corner.

"I'm going to miss you too, nee-chan and I wish I could spend one more day with you, but I need to go now..." I returned the hug and walked outside. Waving to her one last time, I walked on to the bus, told the bus driver where I'm heading to, and sat down. The bus was empty. Creepy.

I think I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was outside. Wait, outside? The bus was gone and my luggage was by my side. I guess the bus driver threw me out.

I sat up and there it was, White Souls Academy. My heart was racing. This is it. My new life begins here. I barely walked through the gates when suddenly, my vision was blurry. The next second, I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello and welcome to this SYOC! First, let's talk about the main character. VioElcina and I made him! Thanks Vio-san! Second, I'll try to update this once a week or so. Key word: Try. And it may change, depending how busy I'll be. I need 7 guys and 9 girls! So before we begin, I have some rules! <strong>

** -No Mary Sues or Gary Stu's, please... **

** -The highest amount of OCs you can send is 2 **

** -If you're a guest, please include as much information as you can about your character, since I can't really communicate to you and only you if I need anything. **

** So, here's the form!: **

Name- [first, last]

SHSL-

Gender-

Age- [14-18]

Birthday-

Nationality-

Height-

Weight-

Appearance- [Eye and hair color(s), hair style, skin tone, body, etc.]

Clothing-

Personality-

Habits-

Family-

History- [Please include how they got their talent and why they decided to go to White Souls]

Likes-

Dislikes-

Interests-

Likely to be Friends with-

People They Dislike-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Speech Patterns-

Secrets-

Fears-

Romance- [Is your character open for romance? If so, what kind of person does he/she likes? What's their sexual orientation?]

Role in Investigations-

Role in Trials-

Health-

Interaction with other People- [Also include how they will interact with Wasureta too, please]

Quotes- [Make one an introduction please. At least 3 quotes]

Extras-

**It's also in my profile!** **If I made a mistake, please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you all for submitting characters! I'll try my best and hopefully I can write your characters well!**

** Disclaimer: All I own is my own character and the plot of this story! I don't own anything else!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue ll<strong>

...Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a...room? Wait, what?

I quickly sat up. Since when was I in a room? Last thing I remember, I was outside of White Souls Academy. I have a bad feeling about this...

I stood up and looked around. I was in a...restroom? It seems like it's a male restrooms (Thank God). There were stalls line up against the right side wall with mirrors facing in front of them on the left side wall. The sinks seems fairly clean and the restroom floor tiles were blue as well as the walls. There was a red door next to the stalls and I opened it and walked out.

As soon as I stepped out, there was a voice. A squeaky voice called out, "_Is this on? Huhuhuhuhuhu, it is! *Clears voice* Welcome students! Come to the gymnasium and meet your lovely classmates!"_

"...Eh? Wait, classmates? Other people are here too? " I spoke out loud.

"Um, excuse me?"

I turned around in shock. There was a girl, smiling, standing right behind me.

"Oh! Uh...Hi? I'm Kaku Mizuryu! Nice to meet you! I'm a chalk artist!

**Mizuryu Kaku**

**SHSL Chalk Artist**

_Description__: 14 years old. Kaku have brown eyes and her hair is black at the top and slowly blends into pinks, purples, blues, and sometimes whites and is kept down and straight. Her body is light and thin. Her hands seems strong. Kaku wears jean shorts, and a white t-shirt under a navy blue jacket. She also wears a pair of gray sneakers. Kaku have a regular, lowish toned voice. She's 5'2 (157.5 cm) and 99 lbs (45 kg)_

I think I know who she is. I've seen her art at the amusement park I went with my sister and several shows on TV. She's a student here?

"U-uh, hi! I'm Watsureta Hara, SHSL Digital Artist!" I replied. We stood there for a few seconds before I said, "Did you wake up here? Like maybe in a restroom or..."

Kaku nodded. "I woke up in the cafeteria."

We stood there in silence for a few seconds before I said, "Shall we go to the gymnasium? It seems other people are there."

Kaku nodded once more and we headed to the gymnasium. Good thing there was a map or else we would've gotten so lost. We finally reached to our destination and stared at the 2 brown large doors that stood in our way to other people.

I slowly opened the door and the first thing I saw was a group of two girls and a boy. The boy's left arm wrapped around his right, hugging it tightly to himself while the other two were talking about something. I walked up to them. "U-uh... hello? Are you students too?"

The boy turns to me and nodded. "Um...Yeah," He said, "Um...what do I say here...? So, my name's Salvador Posada, but I'd like it if you called me Sal. It's perfectly fine if you don't want to, but I'd like if you did. I guess I'm the SHSL Instrumentalist, but i'd just like to think I'm good at music. It'd be great if we could be friends, but again, it's perfectly fine if you don't want to. Um... That's it..."

**Posada 'Sal' Salvador**

**SHSL Instrumentalist**

_Description__: 17 years old. Sal have brown hair with curly ringlets that dangle over his brow. The left side grow out a bit over his left eye is blown to the side. His chocolate brown eyes complement his lightly tanned complexion. He's slightly built but leans more towards lanky than anything else and a flat stomach. He also have a relatively thin, kind of a long neck, and has strong firm hands from plucking strings. Has a scar running up his right arm. _

_ Sal wears thick black glasses that keep his favorite grey slouchy beanie, cardigans that vary from grey to white to black, and snug jeans with black sneakers. White headphones are around his neck and the plug run into his pocket. He's 6 feet tall (182.88 cm) and 154 lbs (around 69.85 kg)_

Salvador? I think I know him too! I heard some of his music somewhere. Maybe in another school? Anyways, he knows how to play a lot of instruments and his music is awesome too.

"Oh? Are we introducing each other? Then, I am Akio Ansuka, the Super High School Level Gui-tar-ist! I'm pleased to meet you!"

**Ansuka Akio**

**SHSL Guitarist**

_Description__: 17 years old. Aiko's blonde hair is tied up in a short ponytail, with a fringe to the left that covers her small, blue eyes. She wears dark, gothic makeup, with black eyeliner and black lipstick, with short eyelashes and eyebrows. Her body is fairly slim. She has small, thin arms, covered in dark, grim tattoos. Aiko wears a plain black shirt, with imitation bloodstains on it, and long, blue pants. She wears slip-on black shoes with white socks, and a black, fingerless glove on her left hand. She wears a hat with the White Souls Academy logo on it, which is a picture of a small tree with white souls on it and an aura in the center of the tree. She's 5'7 (170. 18) and 135 lbs (around 61.24 kg)_

I heard she singled out as one of the biggest up-and-comers in the music world by several famous magazines, and has often been compared to Ibuki Mioda, a Hope's Peak Academy student. Her music is amazing.

The other girl was staring up at the ceiling. "Umm...Yumiku, you should introduce yourself..." Sal told the girl known as Yumiku.

Yumiku snapped back into reality. "I' am the Star Messiah! I will show you the wonders of the cosmos!"

Kaku asked "How about your name?"

"Yumiku Hoshioka!"

**Hoshioka Yumiku**

**SHSL Astronomer**

_Description__: 15 years old. Yumiku has a light complexion, with a pinkish tinge on her skin. Her messy blonde hair reaches to her shoulders, and she also has two long "ahoges" that moves, depending on her mood and makes her look like she has a pair of antennae. She has cherry pink eyes, a flat nose and a round face. Her bust is almost totally flat, and has a slim, child-like build. She wears a yellow vest over a white t-shirt with light blue skinny jeans, a bright pink scarf and custom made yellow and pink roller skates for shoes. As accessories, She has/wears a yellow star-shaped watch, a pink bag, and a blue star shaped hairpin. She has a huge smile on her face. Yumiku's 4'10 (147 cm) and 90 lbs. (41 kg)_

I read in several scientific magazines and newspapers that Yumiku was just randomly stating theories about the universe. Then, it was somehow proven right. Ever since, astronomers hold her with high regard, but she doesn't seem like she mind the fame. I think it said that she was oblivious that she just made a groundbreaking discovery. I also read that the most scientific academies and prestigious schools offered scholarships to her. I wonder why she chose this school?

I guess it's my turn to introduce myself, huh? "Uh, I'm Watsureta Hara and I'm a digital artist. This is Kaku Mizuryu. She's also an artist, but for chalk." I slightly bowed down.

"Wa-tsu-re-ta! That's a nice name! And Digital Artist? Is that the one where they design stuff?" Akio said.

Yumiku nodded and said, "Yumiku also likes the name!" As soon as she said that, Yumiku turned her head to the apparent interesting ceiling. I looked up. Ah, there was a glass dome roof. There were stars all over the sky. It was night. Then again, it _did_ look a little dark when I got here, despite the lights and lamps.

"Y-yeah and thanks..." I replied back, looking back at them.

It was slightly silent for a second. "Um...There are other people here." Sal nodded his head to another group of people. "You guys kinda came in late, so maybe you should introduce yourselves."

I nodded. "Well, okay. It was nice meeting you!" Kaku and I walked towards the next group when I notice a guy was leaning on the gymnasium wall. He was by himself. "Hey, Kaku? Let's go introduce ourselves to that guy first. Is that fine by you?"

Kaku nodded. "Okay! We'll be fellow classmates soon, so we need to know each other!"

As we approach, the guy started looking very annoyed. "Uh, hello? My name's Watsureta Hara. My talent is doing digital art." I said, trying to spark up a conversation.

"And I'm Kaku Mizuryu and I'm a chalk artist! What's your name?" Kaku said.

"My name? It's Tsubasa Yutaka, SHSL Finger Painter. Now if you're done interrogating me, go away... You're being a bother."

**Yukata Tsubasa**

**SHSL Finger Painter**

_Description__: 17 years old. Tsubasa has curly dark brown hair that barely reaches his ears, his bangs are straightened that goes to his eyebrows. His bangs are held to the side by silver hair clips. Tsubasa has a pale skin tone and is tall with a lean build. He has light green eyes. He wears a pair of dark violet skinny jeans with a light grey and red striped shirt and a white jacket on top with paint stained sleeves. Tsubasa is 5'8 (172.72 cm) and 167 lbs (around 75.75 kg)_

Kaku and I walked away, unsure. He seems like he wants to be alone. Suddenly, someone, a girl, shouted "Hi Hi Hi~! Oh? Why do you look so depressed?"

* * *

><p><strong>...And that's part one of introductions! There will be three parts of introductions. Anyways, I've just realized that I still need to type a little bit more details about Watsureta! I also just realized that I put 18 years old. He's actually supposed to be 16 years old... What about you guys? What age do you want him to be, 16 (like he was originally supposed to be), 17 (In between), or 18 (Like I accidentally typed last time?)<strong>

** So, Watsureta is 5'8 (172.72) and 120 lbs (around 54.43 kg). He is indeed male and has a skinny and weak body. **

**There's still more about him, but you'll find that out later. I think that's all I have to say. Please tell me any mistakes I've made! See you guys next time!**


End file.
